


装B宝典第47章

by GingerSuger



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSuger/pseuds/GingerSuger





	装B宝典第47章

苏星渐渐放松下来，注意力被身下的那只手占据。  
贺迟嘶哑着在他耳边哄：“乖宝，腿分开一点……”  
苏星听话地岔开双腿，贺迟手里的动作更加激烈，苏星喘着气，失神地靠在他肩头，没过多久，苏星揪着他后背的手倏地一紧，僵着身子射了出来。  
短暂的快感之后，后面的空虚被无限放大。  
苏星趴在贺迟身上，很快又粗喘起来。  
“贺迟……”  
他像是溺水的人，不知道应该如何缓解这种空虚，只好向贺迟求救。  
贺迟在他裤子里的那只手绕后摸了摸，低笑着说：“好湿了……”  
他试探地往那个隐秘的洞穴里探进一个指尖，苏星全身瞬间像是通了电，整个人在他怀里剧烈地一抖。  
“乖宝……”贺迟舔着他的耳朵，“不怕，会舒服的……”  
他的指尖一进去，湿热粘腻的液体就顺着那根手指往外流，薄荷气味变得更甜、更诱人。  
贺迟下身硬的要爆炸，他就着这个一只手指头还插在苏星后面的姿势，托着苏星的屁股把他放到了床上，苏星整个人向后仰躺着，浅红色的嘴唇半张，瞳孔涣散。  
贺迟快速脱了两个人的衣服，他的性器已经完全硬了，叫嚣着从内裤里弹出来。  
他把苏星的双腿分开，跪坐在他两腿之间，把两个人的性器贴在一起摩擦着。  
两根东西贴在一起，仿佛彼此上面的青筋都能相互感知，苏星刚刚射过一次，躺在床上失神地喘着气，在贺迟的揉捻之下渐渐地又有了感觉，那根东西也慢慢硬了起来。  
苏星的那根比他小一些，也更秀气一些，颜色比他的要来的浅。  
他仰面躺在床上，浑身赤裸，由于常年不见阳光，皮肤很白，胸前两颗粉红色的小点硬挺着。  
贺迟被眼前的这一幕刺激的双眼通红，他低吼一声，另一只手捞起苏星的后腰，强迫他坐起来，两个人坐在床上，面对着面。  
“乖宝，看一看……”贺迟一边上下撸动着，一边哄苏星。  
苏星像是受到了蛊惑的小孩，在贺迟低沉的嗓音中鬼使神差地往下扫了一眼。  
贺迟很大，剑拔弩张地释放着强硬的气场，上面青筋勃起，它很烫，温度传到他身上，就快要把他烧着。  
苏星不自觉地咽了一口口水，他像是受不了这样的视觉刺激，闭眼偏过了头，但身体反应不会骗人，他感觉自己后面不受控制地流出了一股液体。  
“把床单都打湿了……”贺迟低笑。  
苏星在他低沉的笑声中呻吟出声，细碎的一声“啊”从他喉咙里溢出，他难耐地仰起脖子，脖颈弯出一道诱人的弧线。  
贺迟吸吮着他的喉结，手里的动作忍不住带上了几分粗暴。  
“叫我！”贺迟咬着他的喉结，狠狠地说。  
“贺……”苏星仰着头，过多的快感累积在一次，眼角挤出了一滴生理性泪水。  
他呜咽着发不出声，偏偏贺迟还要强迫他：“叫我！”  
“……贺迟……”  
“说你要我。”贺迟另一只手在苏星后穴的入口处打着转。  
“……”苏星咬着牙不肯说话。  
贺迟两根手指在湿热的穴口按了按，成功引发了苏星的一阵战栗。  
“说你要我，就进去。”  
苏星再也忍受不住这种折磨，喘着气艰难地说：“要……要你……给我……”  
贺迟像是被电流通过了全身，他的性器更加胀大了一圈，霸道地贴在苏星小腹上。  
他的两根手指强硬地挤进苏星的后穴，从未有人进入过的地方被野蛮地打开，苏星十根指头猛地收紧，在贺迟背上留下了白印。  
贺迟放在前面的那只手抓住苏星的手，强迫他握住自己的性器，他握着苏星的手上下撸动着，插在他后面的两根手指也以同样的频率进出。  
“……太快……”  
他张了张嘴，发现一切的挣扎都是徒劳，贺迟完全掌控了他的意识和身体，他连神经末梢都在叫嚣着快乐快乐。  
苏星很快就在灭顶的快感中射了第二次，贺迟揽着苏星的腰，手在自己硬热的性器上快速套弄着，终于也射了出来。  
“乖宝……我的星星……”他抱着苏星，嘴里一遍一遍念着他的名字。  
苏星连动一动手指的力气都没有，他任由着贺迟在他嘴唇上涂上了什么液体，那液体有些腥，不是很好闻。  
“什么？”他问。  
贺迟把沾着浊白液体的食指塞进他嘴里，另一只手又在他后穴的入口上按压着：“乖，舔一舔。”  
苏星听话地拿舌尖把贺迟手指上的白液舔干净。  
贺迟呼吸一重，前后两根手指以相同的频率在他的嘴里和后穴里抽插着，他又硬了，热烫的一根抵着他的小腹，烫的他浑身颤抖。  
最后，贺迟把他翻了个身，拿枕头垫在他的腰下，把他摆出了一个跪趴着的姿势。  
贺迟呼吸粗重，性器在他的穴口反复摩擦，最终还是没有进去。  
“等你成年……”贺迟喘着粗气，贴在他耳边说。  
不知道过了多久，在他感觉自己就要昏过去的前一秒，贺迟终于在他并拢的大腿间低吼着射了出来。  
“乖宝，我爱你。”  
他趴在苏星身上，把他整个人完全覆盖，含着他的耳垂温柔地说。


End file.
